


Quicksand

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern Bathroom Wall AU [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i really just needed a reason to put John in a pair of satin panties, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Two weeks ago James had left a pair of lace panties on the bed for John to find and much to James’s delight John had been as into it as he had.Sort of sequel tothis snippet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Modern Bathroom Wall AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8362210)

James walks through the bedroom door pulling his tie free of his collar and stops dead as his eyes settle on the bed. Two weeks ago James had left a pair of lace panties on the bed for John to find and much to James’s delight John had been as into it as he had. 

Now, John has several pillows piled behind his back as he leans against the headboard, his body bare except for a pair of neon green satin panties. James feels his heart skip a beat before starting back up double time. His stomach flips over and his cock twitches in his pants as his eyes rake down John’s body. He feels the need to take and have climb up the back of his throat. 

James shucks the rest of his clothes quickly where he stands. His gaze moves slowly over John’s body taking in every dip and curve, eyes caressing the flat planes of his stomach, the deliciously bare thick muscles in his thighs, the hunger for John building inside him. John watches him silently, eyes hooded and half black. James licks his lips as he looks his fill of John’s trapped cock. 

John’s half hard and thickening further with every second under the close scrutiny of James's gaze. The bright green is a gorgeous contrast to John’s tan skin; they're tight over John’s cock, the material barely able to contain him. John’s own eyes slide down James’s body as James advances on him and James feels it like a touch, hot and hungry making James’s own cock jerk with anticipation. 

When he kneels on the bed John spreads his legs wider. James moves in closer, lays on his forearms between John’s thighs. He runs his tongue along the length of John’s trapped cock, one long lick from base to tip and John sucks in a startled breath. James can taste John’s soap even through the satin, knows he’s fresh out of the shower. The thought of John in the shower, water cascading down his body, fingers reaching deep inside himself while the other soapy hand was jerking his cock thinking about James, makes James’s whole body tingle with desire.

He moves lower, licks at the crease of John’s thigh where the seam of the panties lies flat against John's skin. James traces the line of John’s cock once more before he moves down and takes John’s balls into his mouth. John’s hips jerk as he moans. James sucks first one then the other into his mouth applying gentle suction before sliding his tongue over each one. He licks between them, traces the shape of each one before pulling them both back into his mouth. John’s hand moves through the hair at the back of James’s head, fingers scraping against James’s scalp as John holds him there for several beats with a strong grip before letting up.

“Run your fingertips over your cock.” James says as he leans up. 

John complies with a light touch. He runs the very tips of his fingers from tip to base and then back, strokes slowly down each side, rubs his thumb along the thick vein on the underside. John shivers at the touch, hips rocking up into his own hand.

“Play with the head.” James's eyes never leave John’s cock as he leans into lick at John’s inner thigh. John’s shaved, thighs and groin completely smooth, and James can’t help but drag his fingers and tongue and teeth along the sensitive skin raising goosebumps in his wake. 

John rubs his fingers over the head in soft, slow circles as James bites gently at John’s right thigh before applying enough suction to bring blood to the surface and leave a mark. 

James watches as the satin starts to get wet as John continues to ply the head of his cock with whisper soft strokes. John rubs right over the slit, lets his nail dig in just slightly. When he looks at John’s face his head is tilted back, eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. John curls his fingers around the shaft through the panties as best he can and rubs his thumb harder against the underside of the head. He rubs over the slit again, getting the panties wetter, hips pushing up into the pressure. 

“Stop. Hands at your sides.” James can’t wait any longer to taste him. He runs his tongue over the dampness, sucks the taste of John onto his tongue. As good as it is, it's not the taste that James wants. 

James flips him over, hands going to John’s ass to spread his cheeks open. He licks over John’s hole through the panties. 

“Fuck, James.” John’s hand comes back to hold James’s head in place as James’s tongue rubs the satin against the sensitive skin of John’s hole.

He flicks his tongue back and forth and James feels John flutter underneath the material. Slowly he runs the flat of his tongue from John’s balls to his hole, licking him over and over until the satin is so wet it's clinging to John’s skin. John is nothing but gasping moans and pleas for more, moving restlessly against James’s face.

James points his tongue, licks into the center of him and waits for John’s body to yield. John flowers open and James’s satin encased tongue pushes in a fraction of an inch.

John shoves his hips back, holds James’s head and fucks himself on James’s tongue. James feels his own cock leaking at the way John is taking his pleasure. He loves how responsive John always is. James hums against him, seals his mouth over John’s hole and sucks. John cries out above him, hips rutting down into the bed, ass pushing against James’s face.

James pulls back, bites at John’s ass cheeks through the panties. John is panting, breath stuttering on broken moans, all but screaming as James slides his tongue down the center of him once more. James needs more, he needs skin.

James moves the panties aside with one thumb. He can’t help the moan as the taste of just John bursts over his tongue. He presses forward, licks harder, faster and then sucks as he scrapes his teeth over the tight ring of muscles. James curls his tongue, fucks in and out slow and patient, tasting John from the inside, getting him open and wanting.

John squirms above him, hands curling into the sheets beside his head as his hips move. James reaches blindly for the drawer next to him, fingers seeking until they close on a bottle. He flips John once again, and John is dazed, bleary eyed, mouth hanging open as he sucks in gulps of air. The entire front of him is flushed with arousal, nipples hard and pulled into tight little buds. 

James slicks his fingers, pushes the panties aside and slides his middle finger in on one smooth glide. John moans, eyes closing, legs opening as wide as they’ll go. James leans up, sucks John’s right nipple into his mouth, bites down gently before tugging. John wails, back arching, ass clenching down on James’s finger as he fucks in and out fast. James bypasses two and pushes in with three.

John tightens around him, ass clenching and then releasing finally letting James in. His fingers catch John’s rim on the outstroke. He pulls and stretches fucking in deep, curling up and rubbing at that spot that makes John go boneless. 

He sucks down the middle of John’s chest, biting at the skin of John’s stomach before he licks over John’s confined cock. He’s hard and leaking, the material slick and shiny. 

James sucks at the head of of John’s cock. John moans again accompanied by a needy little push of his hips as James laps at him with slow little kitten licks. 

John’s foot is scrabbling against the bed, trying to get leverage to push up against James’s mouth and then back against his fingers. There’s desperation written in every move, in every taut line of John’s body as he chases his own pleasure. James can’t deny him any longer, can’t deny himself. He pulls his fingers free and pulls John down the bed by his hips. John’s eyes snap open, they’re so dark and the hungry way he watches James sends a shiver of lust down James’s spine.

James twists filmy materiel between his fingers and tugs hard, he hears fabric rip and then he’s pushing forward, sliding home, his cock being sheathed in tight heat as John’s body opens to him, sucking him in greedily. James shakes the panties off his hand and they land somewhere next to him. John’s hands clutch at James’s arms, nails digging in, leaving half moons behind that nearly break the skin. He tosses his head back, baring his neck and James takes the invitation. He sinks his teeth in next to John’s adam’s apple, sucks hard as John shakes under him.

His hands claw down James's back to clutch as his ass, his right leg wraps itself over James’s hips, a constant chant of _fuck me_ falling from his open mouth as he writhes on James’s cock.

James fucks him fast and deep, all the way out before slamming back in, rocking John up the bed with every thrust. John is so tight around him, so hot inside that it’s driving James toward the brink much faster than he wants. 

He pulls up, slows his hips, pulls out and then slides back in slow until he’s pressed up tight against John’s ass. James circles his hips, little figure eights that have John mewling low in the back of his throat. James concentrates on the pull of John’s body, the way it grips James’s cock, the slickness of it, the heat, the way John’s breath catches with every glide forward. 

John’s chest is damp and warm, rib cage expanding with each shuddering breath. James licks the sweat off John’s skin, lets the taste of him slide down his throat. His next thrust is more forceful, shoves John up the bed far enough that John has to throw his hand up to keep from bumping his head on the head board. 

James does it again and again, each long slow slide out countered by a hard thrust forward until James is building another rhythm, both of them chasing after the same thing. The bed is banging against the wall, harsh breath and bitten off moans echoing throughout the room.

“Please, James, please.” John is restless and frantic, body undulating, rocking against James trying desperately to find friction for his cock, trying to make James move faster.

“You want to come?” James whispers to him.

“God yes. Please. Please.” John’s hands clutch as his forearms, short blunt nails scraping as he tries to fuck himself faster on James’s cock. 

James’s hand rifles through the blanket fingers finally landing on what he was searching for. He wraps his satin covered fingers around John’s cock. James squeezes tightly, John goes primal and nonverbal under him. His body is working itself up into James’s hand and then back onto his cock, little grunting ohs escaping him. He wraps his hand over James’s then squeezes harder just as James curls his hips up changing the angle. James sees the exact second John’s orgasm starts to crash over him. 

The little crease between his eyes smooths out and John’s body bows under him, head digging into the bed, mouth open on a silent scream as his cock pulses wetly over his chest and stomach. His body continues to convulse and shiver as aftershocks roll through him. His ass tightens down on James’s cock and James has to stop, John’s body too tight for him to keep moving. He tosses the ruined satin away, hands running up and down John’s thighs, gentling him. 

James can never take his eyes off of John when he comes. He’s so open and beautiful and everything he’s feeling is written on his face and in his eyes. James loves the way John’s fingers will clench, nails biting into James’s skin as he moans endlessly, chest heaving for breath as he comes down. John’s body sinks into the bed, plaint and sated. He loves the flutter of John’s eyelashes, the soft up tilt of his lips right before John opens his eyes. The pure love and contentment shining back at James is still humbling despite the number of years they’ve been together. 

John rolls his hips down and James surges forward with a gasp, eyes slamming closed as his hands come to rest on the bed next to John’s shoulders. John’s hand settles on the back of James's neck, fingers tangling in James’s hair as he pulls James down into a kiss. It's soft and sweet at first, until John squeezes down on him. 

James’s mouth opens on a moan and John’s tongue sweeps inside. He traces James’s teeth, the roof of his mouth before James has to pull back to breath. He puts his forehead against John’s.

He feels the fingers of John’s other hand sink deep into the muscles of his ass. James’s rhythm starts to go sideways and his legs start to shake a little. His balls pull up and there’s pressure in his spine, his stomach. His breath is gasping out and he feels the pull of John’s body, feels him tightening down again, clutching against him.

One of his fingers slides between James’s ass cheeks and that’s all it takes, one light tap against his hole and he’s slamming deep, cock emptying itself inside John’s body. Pleasure rolls down his spine, curling his toes and stealing his breath, body going rigid as he shudders against John. A few more short little pumps of his hips, it feels like it’s never going to stop until his arms give out and he falls just off to the side of John.

“Well, those are ruined.” John says with zero remorse. 

James can only laugh at him, “Do you know how expensive fancy drawers are?”

“Mmm, I’m not the one who ripped them, am I?” John rolls to his side to face James, fingers fluttering down James’s spine.

“They were in the way of progress.” James feels his eyes drift shut as John draws designs on his skin. 

John swats at his shoulder before curling himself up along James’s side. James thinks about the other dozen pair in the drawer and wonders how many of those are going to be subject to the same fate.


End file.
